


Babysitting Duty

by Latios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, and makeup, i just wanted them to have kids im srry, oikawa wears a skirt, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...And you offered to take the kid off his hands for the weekend, am I right?”</p><p>Iwaizumi gives him a sympathetic look. “He knew I wasn’t leaving home this weekend, and he asked me if I could watch over her until he gets back. I said yes, obviously, since it’s no problem. I’d be doing him a favor.”</p><p>Oikawa groans loudly, slouching against the back of the door. “You’re too kindhearted sometimes, Iwa-chan. I can’t stand it.”</p><p>~</p><p>OR; Iwaizumi and Oikawa take care of a kid for the weekend. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Duty

“Oikawa, I’m home!”

Oikawa remains in place, scrambling eggs in a pan as he hears the door close shut and the knowing sound of iwaizumi kicking off his shoes in the entryway.

“I’m in the kitchen!” He calls, not bothering to go out there himself to greet him. It was just around dinner time, and Iwaizumi would take his coat off, put it on the back of the couch before tiptoeing over to Oikawa’s side to reach out, give him a hug, and then sit down as they discussed their days like adults usually did.

He’s used to this habitual schedule that they had going on so long, that he nearly drops the flipper in his hand when he turns around and sees a little girl about as tall as his hips standing in the kitchen walkway nearest to the door.

She’s maybe eight or nine years old tops, with shoulder length black hair and a lone butterfly barrette keeping the bangs from her face. In her arms was a slightly tattered stuffed rabbit, fur old and balling in clumps, but otherwise completely intact, and very plush looking. she peeks up from above the rabbit in her arms, looking nervously at Oikawa.

“Ghost!” He yips, clutching the back of the counter, face going slightly pale. 

How had a small child got into their apartment? And if she wanted to haunt them, why hadn’t she done it years ago, when he and Iwaizumi first moved in together?!

The girl looks slightly startled, and her eyes jump back to Iwaizumi as she steps nervously out of the kitchen. But Iwaizumi doesn’t really let her, running up behind her and patting a hand on her shoulder--a rough motion, but he did so with a sense of fragility in comparison when he patted Oikawa’s back which was more like _slapping_ really. She hid behindIwaizumi nonetheless, and grabbed onto his jacket, peeking out at Oikawa

“She’s not a ghost, idiot. Stop watching so many horror movies before bed.” He rolls his eyes, taking a step away from the girl, and pointing down to her.

“This is Miki, she’ll be staying with us a few days.” Iwaizumi announced casually, and went about his business, sitting down at the dinner table as if nothing was alarmingly different from their usual nightly layout.

“What do you mean, she’ll be _staying_ with us?” Oikawa narrows his eyes at iwaizumi, then sending a quick glance to the child, still nervously hovering in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

“You heard me.”

A long silence fills the room. 

“Iwaizumi, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?” He asks, cheerily, and then drops the flipper on the counter, turning the stove off as he passes by.

Iwaizumi sighs, and stands up without much hesitance, as if he knew Oikawa would react this way. He ushers Miki down to sit, and after saying something too quiet for Oikawa to hear, she nods, and Iwaizumi sets her up with a plate of dinner before following Oikawa--who was walking a little too fast, he knew, and checking behind him at least seven times to make sure Iwaizumi was still following him as he hurried down the hall.

He closes their bedroom door with a quiet click behind them, before bursting into a stage whisper.

“Iwaizumi, what do you mean she’ll be staying with us?! Where did you find her, and why did you bring her home with you, of all things? Where are her parents?” Oikawa fires off, and Iwaizumi just settles down on the edge of their bed, waiting for him to finish.

“It’ll only be a few days, don’t worry so much. And her parents are fine.”

“Yes, but where _are_ they? And why isn’t she with them?”

“You remember Yoshida-san from my work, right?”

He looks to the side, pondering for a moment before the lightbulb goes off inside his head. “Ah! The funny guy I met at that party last month who liked my puns! Tall, lanky, short brown hair--right?”

“That’s him.” Iwaizumi confirms. “Last minute our boss decided to send him to a conference in Osaka, but he had nowhere to take Miki, and since his eldest son is out of town this weekend, he’s unable to babysit.”

Oikawa has a funny feeling he knows where this is going. “...And you offered to take her off his hands for the weekend, am I right?”

Iwaizumi gives him a sympathetic look. “He knew I wasn’t leaving home this weekend, and he asked me if I could watch over her until he gets back. I said yes, obviously, since it’s no problem. You and me were only planning to watch some movies, anyway. We didn’t _really_ have anything better to do, right? And I’d be doing him a favor.”

Oikawa groans loudly, slouching against the back of the door. “You’re too kindhearted sometimes Iwa-chan. I can’t stand it.” Truth be told, he was excited to watch movies all weekend, even if they could watch them any old night. But now he’d have to settle with something kid-friendly. But those weren’t too bad either, in all honestly. Still.

“What? You like kids. You’ll get along with her just fine.”

“I like _Takeru,_ ” he corrects, rubbing his face. He spent the whole day in his pajamas and didn’t even bother to get changed. How was he supposed to look over a child for a whole weekend when he couldn’t even get dressed?

Iwaizumi gets up from the bed and follows his boyfriend onto the bedroom carpet, grabbing his hand with the same gentleness he used to pat the little girls’ hair. “You don’t need to get stressed out over it, Tooru. It’s just two days, and I’ll be here the whole time, right?”

“She’s got _cooties_ , Iwa-chan, she’s probably already contaminated the whole apartment with them.”

“Yeah, see--this is why I’m sure you’ll get along fine.”

“Iwa-chan! I’m serious! Kids just like to make a mess of things. What if she colours all over the walls in sharpie, or floods the bathroom to make more tub space for her bath toys?” he asks in horror. “You’ve seen that photo online with the kid covering the flat-screen tv in paint--what if she does that to ours?!”

“She’s not going to do any of that, because we’ll be watching her, dumbass.” He rolls his eyes, but pats Tooru’s back affectionately as he stands up. “Come on--we’re only keeping her waiting, and you didn’t exactly introduce yourself. It’s only a weekend. You can do it.”

“It’s only a weekend...” he repeats to himself. He’s gonna need to keep saying that to himself for the next two days.

The whole way out of their bedroom, Oikawa complains about how he killed his goldfish in junior high because he forgot to feed it for two days--and tried comparing it to the current scenario, how all it would take was one skipped meal and they’d be arrested. Iwaizumi whacks him in the chest.

When they get back to the kitchen, however, the little girl is nowhere in sight, and her bowl on the dinner table is only half empty, and no traces as to where she could have gone. Oikawa’s heart plummets to his stomach. 

“Iwa-chan this is what I was talking about!” He panics, surveying the area with a fist grappled in his own hair. “They’re so tiny and so easy to lose, what are we supposed to do now?!”

Do they call the police, or do they just give their best hearty search before calling anyone? He is so _not_ ready to deal with the police, considering he didn’t even get a good look at her, and he couldn’t identify her out of a sea of children. What was he supposed to say to the cops? ‘Hey! Sorry, I lost this kid I was supposed to babysit with my boyfriend, and I couldn’t exactly tell you where she would be or what she looks like because I don’t know well enough myself!’. Yeah, that would pass over greatly. And where could she have gone, anyway? Hopefully not to her fathers’ house. He wasn’t there. Why did Iwaizumi offer to take in a kid who was going through a rebellious stage? Why would he do that to them? Didn’t he cherish their happy relationship at all--and their freedom and nOT BEING IN JAIL--

“Oh, found her. Don’t worry. Come look.”

_Oh, thank Goodness._

On the couch lied the little girl, curled up tightly into a ball and clutching her rabbit stuffed toy with an amazing grip. She looked peaceful, and quiet, even. Oikawa knew that would change the upcoming day, however, when the child would have it’s full strength back and turn into a flying monkey with no control. That made the sight less cute.

“She didn’t even eat her dinner…” He adds, as an afterthought.

“It’s probably because your cooking is so terrible.”

“Mean! Iwa-chan is so mean!”

They both end up eating dinner quickly, trying to keep their voices down as to not wake the sleeping child on the couch.

Even if Iwaizumi seemed confident about taking on the role of babysitter, they was unsure what to do when they going to bed, and eventually settled for picking the sleeping girl up to put her in the guest room that used to serve as Oikawa’s bedroom before the two got in a relationship. Luckily, it wasn’t too cluttered. _But we really could do some touch ups in there,_ Oikawa realises as they put the girl to bed, throwing a few extra quilts on there to keep her warm.

“How many blankets is too many?”

“I don’t know--three should be fine, right? She’ll kick them off if it’s too hot.”

“Then shouldn’t you put on a fourth?”

“It’s almost summer, Oikawa”

They had a lot of learning to do, clearly.

~

When Oikawa wakes up, Iwaizumi is putting his coat on at the foot of the bed. He brings one hand up to rub at his bleary eyes, only to scan the room until his eyes land on the bedside clock to his right, reading 9:30am. 

“Why,” Is all he mutters, referring to the time. He runs a hand across his eyes and the other through his hair to sort it. It kind of resembled a bird's’ nest in the morning, and even if Iwaizumi stopped making fun of him for it years ago, he still felt a bit self conscious. It was merely a habit at this point.

“I just need to go out and grab some groceries, ok? I’ll be back before you know it. I’m going to make breakfast, so you can go back to sleep.” He leans over, lightly pulling Oikawa forward without much complaint from the other, and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. Oikawa leans into the touch, soaking up the attention with a small smile.

“Okay, be back soon. Stay safe.”

“I will.”

Not even a moment after he hears the front door to their apartment close, he flops back onto the bed ungracefully with his face plastered into the pillows. Minutes later, He rolls over to stretch and get comfy, but the sight of another person standing beside the bed has his heart jump starting.

He totally forgot about the kid.

How could Iwaizumi leave her with him? How could he leave him _alone_ with her, specifically?! Sure, he knew how to take care of kids, but Takeru was old enough to be on his own _years_ ago. He hasn’t exactly had to take care of a kid in a long time.

A _really_ long time.

He sits up, sleep totally forgotten as he smiles as big as he can for her. He’s nervous, but well, him freaking out in front of a kid won’t exactly help her relax in this temporary environment, will it? 

“Good morning. What are you up to?”

She shuffles her feet, unspeaking. She does look up at him, though, and that’s new, at least.

“Are you hungry?”

She shrugs. So much for conversation. But, well, he was like that too as a kid. Iwaizumi probably remembered it better than he did, but he knows he didn’t speak much in elementary school, only cried a lot, besides playing with stuffed animals and staying up late with Iwaizumi to look at the stars when they still lived in Miyagi.

When Oikawa looks down at Miki, he sees that her arms are still tightly woven around that matted old rabbit.

Ah.

 

“Do you like stuffed toys?” He asks, and she blinks before nodding slowly. 

“I had one as a kid, and I took that thing _everywhere_ , let me tell you.” He gets up from the bed, and--ah, the floor was way too cold. he sleepily hops over to his closet, where all his and Iwaizumi’s old stuff lay in boxes, like clothes, sentiments from home, and childhood memories. He finds what he’s looking for without much trouble though, only after a moment of digging through their stuff. He pulls it out with a little gasp. “And here it is! Isn’t he cute?”

He hold the item up to her--a giant worn green alien stuffed toy, And with a lot less cotton than he remembered. It had giant head with black, sewn on patchy eyes, and three fingers on each hand, and something resembling flippers for feet.

Miki’s eyes light up, and she gasps. “Yeah!...You like stuffies too?” she asks, in bewilderment, and Oikawa feels his chest warm at that. He nods at her.

“Had this guy since I was a kid, but Iwa-chan wanted me to throw him away, isn’t he rude?! Like I could ever throw him away, after all the memories we shared…” He feels teary just thinking about it, saying they didn’t have enough room in the new apartment for his alien obsession, and everything had to go. That didn’t exactly happen, but Iwaizumi did try his best.

“My dad told me to throw mine out,” she quips, holding out the bunny in her arms--and now that he’s close enough, he can see the various stitching jobs all around it’s body. “He said it was getting to be too much of a problem to fix her up again.”

Oikawa gasps, and slouches onto his knees, making himself her height. “ _He didn’t._ ”

“He did.”

“Well,” Oikawa starts. “I could always fix it if you needed me to. Iwa-chan is too much a brute, even at work, and always comes home with holes in his suits. So I’ve gotten pretty good at sewing in my spare time if I do say so myself!”

Miki’s eyes light up at that, and she fumbles to grab something in her pocket. What she retrieves is something that suspiciously looks like a rabbit tail. “Could you help with this, then? It fell off last night and I didn’t know what to do…”

“Of course! Let me get my sewing kit.”

The smile she sends him, eyes in awe and filled with stars is what makes the effort worthwhile.

~

Iwaizumi comes home to ‘my neighbour totoro’ playing on their television, along with Oikawa and Miki huddled in blankets on the couch, watching the movie with awe. steaming tea and a cup full of what looked like fruit juice were on the coffee table in front of them, mostly untouched. Just what had happened when he left?

“I’m back,” He says, and shuffles his coat off into his arms to put it on a hook.

“Oh! Iwa-chan, the movie just started, you should come watch it with us.”

“I have to make breakfast, remember?” The two really were curled up on the couch together, eyes glued to the tv. Leave it to Oikawa to protest having a kid around and then become best friends with her in a matter of thirty minutes. “So what have you guys been up to?”

Miki jumps up at this, the blankets falling back around her onto the couch, and she jumps down to the floor with her rabbit plush, and holds it up to Iwaizumi. “Tooru-san fixed Daisy’s tail!” 

_Tooru-san._ Iwaizumi tries not to smile, and crouches next to the girl, examining the rabbit. “Did he now?” He sends Oikawa a look, and it’s returned with a pouty glare. He doesn’t make fun of him in front of Miki, but he will most definitely tease him later, that’s for sure. 

“Yeah!”

“Isn’t it a little early to be watching a movie?” he asks toward Oikawa’s direction. It was only just after ten.

“Oh. I guess so?” Oikawa says, eyes not parting from the screen as he speaks. Miki scampers back to her spot on the couch, and tucks herself into the blankets beside Oikawa again. “We didn’t really look at the time, and we were waiting for you, so I thought we’d just look at what was on tv, and we both agreed this would be best…”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and gets started on breakfast.

He’s a little glad it worked out this way honestly, not that he’d tell Oikawa. He thought he’d have to arrange most of their weekend plans, since he was sure Oikawa would be grumpy about a child staying with them. But it’s pleasantly surprising to see him get along with her already.

He finishes breakfast, and the two continue to watch the movie with vigor, even when handed plates of hot food or when Iwaizumi sits between them.

When the movie ends, it’s nearly noon, and before Iwaizumi can get up to get started on lunch, Oikawa pipes in. 

“Let’s go out for a change, okay? We could go get lunch at a cafe and then head to the park! How does that sound, Miki?”

“It sounds fun!” 

“Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asks, head turning to him for approval. But suddenly there’s not only one pair of begging puppy eyes, but two, and honestly _how is he supposed to say no to that?_

“Fine.”

“Yay!” the two chorus, and scramble to get their things.

He briefly wonders how he ended up babysitting two kids.

~

At the park, it gets too crazy for Oikawa thirty minutes in, and he’s tuckered out from chasing Miki through jungle gyms and dodging more screaming children, and he settles for sitting on the sideline bench, leaning into Iwaizumi, who had his arm perched up on the top of the bench. 

“Ex-olympic star Oikawa Tooru, Can’t even handle running after a child for more than a few minutes without becoming tired. Amazing.”

“Shut up! You know I haven’t done much other than light exercise every once in awhile for over a year now. Cut me some slack. And like you should speak--Go see how long you can last amongst a bunch of screaming toddlers.”

Iwaizumi laughs, and the sound vibrates through Oikawa. He’s only partially upset about sending him away when he’s left alone on the bench, suddenly a bit cold. 

It’s worth it though. Iwaizumi somehow convinces Miki to settle down and take hold of a swing, which he pushes her on. Her constant chants of “higher!” and Iwaizumi complying with a smile make it all the more cute, and Oikawa can’t wipe the smile from his own face, even if he tried to.

The nearby mothers obviously find the sight enchanting too, pointing to Iwaizumi and the little girl with light blushes and obvious giggles. Oikawa feels a rush of pride go through him. It was adorable, really--big buff Iwa-chan playing with a little girl. Definitely swoon-worthy.

 _I bet he’d be a good father,_ he thinks, and freezes, shaking his head of the thought. 

Where had that come from?

He reminds himself that they were only on babysitting duty, and continues watching the two play until other people start leaving, which tells him they’ve been there for quite a while. 

Miki has a few protests about leaving while it’s still bright out, but comes with them anyway, and they head home. He doesn’t like being a total drain of fun though, so he promises her they can play any game when they get home. Miki walks faster, to say the least. 

~

Somehow, Iwaizumi finds a bunch of boardgames in the bottom of their closet--which Oikawa didn’t even know were there--and they end up playing a few heated rounds of snakes and ladders. He’s just as competitive as he would be with anyone else ( _“I don’t care about specifics, Iwaizumi, I’m not going easier on her just because she’s nine.”_ ) and even when playing his hardest, he loses every round to Miki, who has the highest tally of wins by the end. 

“I don’t get it, Iwa-chan, What’s her trick? Is it magic dice?” Oikawa asks, deadpan, as he stares at the board. He was in last place--even Iwa-chan was beating him!--and the results were the same in the previous 3 games. Miki just laughs, loudly and joyfully in the background.

“There’s no magic here, you’re just really bad at snakes and ladders.” Iwaizumi snorts as he crosses the finish line, in the game between the remaining two players. “Beat you again.”

“I’m so done with this game. I am not playing again until you two stop cheating. THIS IS UNFAIR.” he cries, and Miki’s laugh only gets higher in pitch. 

Oikawa smiles. “So, the games were winner’s choice in pick of movie tonight. What do you want to watch, Miki?”

“Tangled!”

And so, they turn all the lights off in a rush, Getting blankets and popcorn and squeezing together onto the now somewhat small feeling couch in their living room.

They call in for fast food, because after today, well, they didn’t have enough energy to get off the couch again. How had their own parents taken care of them? They were surely more rambunctious and loud than Miki was, that was for sure.

It was a long day, and even though he’s tired, Oikawa had to admit he had a lot of fun. Not that he would tell Iwaizumi that--but he has a feeling the other is thinking the same thing. 

Miki is between them, eyes following the chase scene at the beginning of the movie as she edges off her seat almost completely in wait for the aftermath, and Oikawa steals a glance at Iwaizumi over her head.

Iwaizumi is smiling too, small and kind as he glances between Oikawa and the little girl between them. Iwaizumi’s arm is atop the couch frame again, and Oikawa not-so-discreetly yawns as to place his hand Over Iwaizumi’s. 

He rolls his eyes, Oikawa can see in his peripheral vision, but grips his hand behind the couch anyway--twining their fingers tightly together.

When the movie is over, and their takeout boxes were empty, it was nearly eight and the sun had just finished setting.

Miki whines when they announce that it was bedtime, but even she looks to tired to protest for long. She’s rubbing her eyes, and Iwaizumi picks her up to toss her over his shoulder--which emits a few giggles from little Miki.

She demands her favorite story book be read to her, and Oikawa’s not one to turn down the request of a little girl. He sends Iwaizumi off to bed, and takes care of it himself, with great enthusiasm, reading the parts dramatically and comically. Her eyes sparkle, and it only eggs him on to read with more intensity. 

She doesn’t fall asleep during storytime--and he’s partially to blame, reading excitedly and all--but she settles down fast with a big yawn, and Oikawa tucks her in snugly with the blankets, making sure her rabbit is tucked in close to her.

“Goodnight,” He whispers, blowing her a kiss from the doorway.

~

 

Oikawa sleeps in the next morning, and although Iwaizumi knows he might get a bunch of whiny complaints later on in the afternoon, he lets Oikawa sleep, after ruffling his feather-soft hair once for good measure before he gets up. In response, Tooru only sighs deeper, face pushing even further into his arms and pillow. Iwaizumi smiles at the sight, and gets a robe and slippers on, for the chilly air in the room, and the cold flooring beneath him.

He’s briefly startled by the silhouette of the little girl already a permanent fixture on the couch, and his heart jump-starts at the sight, and he grimly thinks that _Maybe **I** should stop watching horror movies_ , since it apparently wasn't just Tooru suddenly startled by an extra presence in the house.

When she turns to him, though, he’s instantly smiling.

“How long have you been up?” He asks tentatively, and starts the morning coffee on his way through the kitchen. 

“Half an hour?” she guesses, not keeping track of the time.

Hajime smiles at her. “Want to help me make breakfast? Tooru will be sleeping in for a bit, and we can surprise him.”

Her eyes positively light up. “Yeah!” and in an instant, her feet are planted on the floor, and she’s sprinting toward Hajime’s side.

~

Making pancakes was fun. It wasn’t fun with Tooru, mind you--all he did was make alien faces with the batter, and when the pancakes were done, comparing them to Hajime, saying _”Look, it’s just like you, Iwa-chan!”_

He’s learned not to make pancakes with Tooru if he wants to save them both from an incident first thing in the morning.

With Miki, however, the job gets done slower, but all the more carefully--and she’s taking the task of mixing the dry ingredients with the wet ones incredibly serious. It’s cute. And he’s trying his hardest not to smile too hard just watching.

He didn’t really want all her clothes to get dirty, even if they were just pajamas--so he gave her one of Oikawa’s aprons to borrow, which practically dragged along the floor on her, and the tassels in the back almost tripping her. He’s extra careful to watch her footing as she runs back and forth to get the utensils he needs.

It’s fun, though, and he’s _definitely_ going to mock Oikawa for it later, that he should be as composed as Miki when making breakfast.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Oikawa walking into the room, rubbing bleary eyes and processing what he’s seeing--Miki on a stool flipping pancakes like a pro, and Iwaizumi just behind her (on guard duty) looking like a proud mother hen.

“What are you both doing?”

“Making you pancakes!” Miki cheerfully declares, holding the flipper up with a bright smile on, a smidge of batter on her cheek. 

Oikawa snorts and walks closer, examining the pancakes with a small smile, still obviously half asleep. He leans into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and he pulls him close by the waist, letting Tooru drop most of his weight onto him. He’s used to this by now.

“Iwa-chan, you didn’t even put her hair up, you goofball.” Oikawa comments absentmindedly, still murmuring in a voice groggy with sleep, while Miki continues humming as she checks the pancakes for a knowing golden brown on the bottom, as a sign to flip them.

Iwaizumi blushes crimson. “Shut up, it’s early, and I didn’t think about it--I don’t even know how to do a girls’ hair up, stupid!”

Oikawa pats his chest softly, to let him know he was playing, before standing upright again and leaning against the counter beside miki, watching her cook.

“Miki-chan, would you like me to do your hair before we eat breakfast? It’d be a shame to get syrup in your lovely hair.”

Miki’s eyes light up, almost sparkling. “You can do my hair?” She asks, and Oikawa’s heart almost melts at the cute look. 

“Of course I can! What do you want? Braids? ponytail? do you have more clips?” he asks, ready to gush about more hairstyles he could do--but she’s already dropped the flipper of disinterest and run out of the room with a brief shout.

“I’ve got some in my suitcase, hold on!”

Oikawa smiles sleepily, and Iwaizumi pushes the stool back, grabbing the flipper to finish off the pancakes.

He delivers a quick kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, and nudges him. 

“Go on, I’ve got this covered.”

“Alright, Iwa-chan.” 

“ _Go_.” 

~

Her hair is a bit short for a full length braid--or even french braids, so he settles for something else. It ends up being a braid still, but of her bangs, braided to the side of her head and then set in place with a flower clip. It’s simple, and cute. Oikawa is pleased with his work, and luckily, so is Miki, twirling in front of the mirror, interested in how her hair falls and the way it looks pinned up differently.

“Can you do my makeup too, Tooru-san?” She asks, eyes sparkly, and Oikawa nods happily with her.

“But after breakfast, ok? I’m super hungry, and I bet you’re feeling the same.”

She nods, and they make their way out of the bathroom.

~

After breakfast, as promised, Oikawa had grabbed his makeup kit from under the bathroom sink joyfully, and brought it out to the living room, where the sun was at it’s brightest. Iwaizumi watches from the sidelines, but only five minutes in of him starting her eyeshadow--he leaves in favour of tidying up the batter mess in the kitchen, and doing the dishes left behind by the three.

Oikawa loved doing makeup.

In his spare time, when he was home alone, he did eyeliner here and there, and although Iwaizumi knew about the makeup kit stored in the bathroom, but it was almost never touched by Oikawa unless he was bored, or trying something, or for a special occasion.

And today was definitely a special occasion to put some on.

So it’s not that much of a surprise to Iwaizumi, when he comes back into their living area only half an hour later, Miki _and _Oikawa are both done up with some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and for miki--a bit of lip gloss. it looks charming and light on Miki, but on Oikawa, well.__

__It’s a bit more than charming, and it instantly brings a little extra heat to his cheeks._ _

__“You look nice,” he says, quietly with a nod, sitting down on the floor mats by the coffee table._ _

__Oikawa laughs. “Which one of us were you talking to, Iwa-chan?”_ _

“ _Both of you,_ ” he hisses, face turning brighter. 

__Complimenting them is worth it though, especially when receiving the pleasant, almost shy smile from Oikawa that he rarely sees, and an excited expression from Miki, as well._ _

__“Are you guys going out like that? We’re going to go to the aquarium in like, 10 minutes.” Iwaizumi reminds them._ _

__Miki gasps. “Am I allowed to?” she turns to Oikawa. “I have a dress in my suitcase too, would it be okay if I wear it to the aquarium?”_ _

__“Sure!” Oikawa encourages, tapping her arm as she rockets towards the guest bedroom to grab her things._ _

__He tries to get a few more compliments out of Iwaizumi before there’s a distressed call in the bedroom of needing help with tough zippers, and Oikawa is up onto his feet, off to help her out._ _

__Of course, when the waiting game takes longer than ten minutes to help out _with a zipper_ , Iwaizumi figures they found a distraction os some sort and makes his way to the bedroom to see what the holdup is._ _

__When he’s opening the door to the bedroom it takes a while to process what he’s seeing. He blinks a few times, looking Oikawa up and down, but his eyes narrow as soon as he realises what he’s looking at._ _

“Where on _earth_ did you get a skirt?” 

__Oikawa twirls away from the mirror--sending the material of the skirt into a spin with him, a wide smile on his face matching that of the starry expression that Miki is wearing._ _

__It’s a light mint in color, and falls just above Oikawa’s knees in length, made of a heavier fabric by the looks of it. With it, he had a white boat neck shirt with three quarter sleeves. He’s smiling Shyly._ _

__“Miki said she was a little nervous about wearing princess attire outside of the house, so I said I’d wear a little something with her, but--”_ _

“Where did you _get it,_ though?” Miki surely wasn’t carrying an adults’ skirt in that little suitcase of hers, and he’s never seen this before in his life. He’d be lying if it wasn’t making him just a little bit flustered. 

__“Ohh, I got it from my sister. Remember? She stayed with us for a few days when she was visiting, and when she left she forgot to take it, so it’s been sitting in the bottom of my dresser drawer, just waiting to be worn.” His smile is a little more confident, and he holds the skirt layers up as if he’s about to curtsy to Iwaizumi. “Do you like it?”_ _

__Did he like it? Well that was a stupid question. The blush on his cheekbones should have said that much, but he just turns around, to flee the room with a short and muffled “It’s alright.” under his breath._ _

__Oikawa smiles, but doesn’t let Iwaizumi leave just yet. “You didn’t even compliment Miki, how rude!”_ _

__Iwaizumi looks down at the little girl, a light pink sleeveless dress with a collar and sequins littering the skirt part. Around her neck and hands were chunky bracelets and necklaces of many colors, while a small tiara was clipped into her hair. He smiles at her._ _

__“You look great, Miki.” He nods, and she sends him another bright smile._ _

__It’s only then that he realises this is their last day together, and although he isn’t opposed to _just_ being around Oikawa, (they were dating, after all) He would admit it would be pretty quiet around the house after she left the upcoming morning. He was already sort of used to her presence in their small home, and it would probably wouldn’t see Oikawa this lively because of other people in a long time. _ _

__Maybe he’d offer to babysit her again, some other time._ _

__~_ _

__They leave the house a half an hour later than planned, and it’s mostly Oikawa’s fault, insisting heels would look best with the outfit, and refusing to wear the reasonable (comfortable) footwear they usually did. It doesn't help that it would make him even taller than usual, and Iwaizumi simply won’t allow that to pass._ _

__“Sneakers won’t go with a skirt, Iwa-chan! Ew!”_ _

__“Then change the skirt for pants, stupid! We don’t have anything else, right?”_ _

__“But I can’t, I need to be there for Miki! She’s too nervous to be wearing a skirt alone, so I’m playing moral support!”_ _

__“Then hurry up, we don’t have all day. We want to get to the aquarium _before_ it closes. and pick something comfortable, we’re going to be there for a few hours.”_ _

__“Fine. I guess I’ll just wear sandals, then.”_ _

“Just _Hurry Up_.” 

__When they get to the aquarium, Miki is almost completely out of their sight within the first five minutes, and Iwaizumi suddenly understands how fast children could end up making your hair go grey in a few measly years. He walks leisurely with Oikawa, hands lightly brushing one another as they watched the child run back and forth from side to side to see the many different tanks and fish. Oikawa clearly has a good time too, pointing out fish that “look like Iwa-chan” throughout the day, but he ignores it for the sake of keeping Miki’s eyes free from violence. It’s an exhausting and exciting time at the aquarium, looking and learning about new fish and taking photos--and they manage to do it for two whole hours before deciding to leave to get a late lunch, when Miki is so tired she needs to be piggy-backed by Iwa-chan throughout the long hallways, after she starts complaining a bit about how sore her feet were._ _

And that’s when Oikawa _stops_ complaining. Or talking in general, really. He’s a little too stunned by the cute sight of Iwaizumi in something close to a fatherly role once again, and he’s a little surprised how delicate he is with the kid, considering he never had any brothers or sisters growing up. It’s a sweet side Oikawa’s never seen of him before, and he completely embraces it, keeping quiet for as long as he can and refusing to tease him in worry that he’d put her down. 

__But when they get to the restaurant, he has to, in order to ask for seats and get their menus. Oikawa pouted silently, but waits at the table with Miki._ _

__The aquarium cafe is expensive but charming, surrounded by tanks of fish and lit beautifully by the fluorescent lights around them, and Miki spends more of the time face plastered against the glass for a close look at the fish rather than sitting at a table to eat her lunch, suddenly recovered from sore feet at the sight of a shark passing through the tank._ _

__Iwaizumi and Oikawa finish their meal in comfortable silence, watching at all times where Miki is at and enjoying their meal, linking fingers over and underneath the table as they fondly watch the girl run around._ _

__When they’re about to leave, they figure it’s best to buy some mementos, since it’s not everyday they go to the aquarium--and end up leaving with a plush toy dolphin for Miki, and a snow globe for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s night stand, filled with an orca whale figure surrounded by little fish, and a ton of glitter._ _

__Before they know it, it’s almost dinner time, and they’ve been walking around town for hours, alongside taking Miki to the park again to play with her additional new toy on the playground equipment._ _

__“Think Yoshida-san will be mad at us for spoiling her?” Iwaizumi asks, swinging alongside Oikawa as they watch Miki play with the dolphin toy on the Monkey bars with a careful eye. It wasn’t nearly as filled at the park as it was the day before, and the last child had left upon their arrival._ _

__“Nah, He’ll probably understand. It’s kind of hard not to spoil someone like her, don’t you think?”_ _

Iwaizumi snorts. “What happened to _Kids are covered in cooties, Iwa-chan! I don’t want to babysit!’_ ” 

Oikawa blushes to his ears at the mocking voice, and kicks Iwaizumi in the shin mid swing, messing up the tempo and direction of the sway. “I do _not_ sound like that, for one,” He huffs. “And for two, I didn’t know she’d be that sweet, okay? I was wrong--definitely cute, and not covered in cooties. At least this one, anyway. I’ll still be glad when we have the house to ourselves again, though. I need a long, _long_ nap to fill in for the sleep i’ve been deprived of this weekened.” 

__Iwaizumi hums. “Was there anything you still wanted to do while she’s still here, though?”_ _

__Oikawa looks over, pondering. “It’s pretty late already, why don’t we go make dinner at home and then just watch another movie? I’m a little too tired to do much else, honestly.”_ _

“you and your movies...” Iwaizumi mutters, rolling his eyes, but complies. He’s not sure he could do much more today, either. “Sure. Sounds like a plan.” 

__~_ _

__The hours pass fast, and before they knew it, it was already past 8pm because of the length of the movie, and Iwaizumi rushes to get her into the bath and into pajamas._ _

__Oikawa had the fun duty--storytelling, like the night before, but Iwaizumi lingered in the room this time while he spoke animatedly once again about princesses, dragons, and adventure in the dim lights of the room. When she yawned, Oikawa put the book down beside the bed._ _

__“Goodnight, Miki~” Oikawa cooes, and goes to tug the blanket in more tightly around her, dimming the lights just as her eyes close._ _

__He tries to ignore the neatly packed suitcase at the corner of the room on his way out._ _

__~_ _

__When morning comes, things are hectic, because they’ve been free to do whatever they wanted on the whole weekend, but they’ve never had a _time limit_ when it came to getting Miki and themselves ready to head out the door. _ _

__Iwaizumi is suddenly thankful they encouraged her to pack the night before, because if that was still on the list of things to do that morning, they most definitely would have been late driving her to school before it started._ _

__When they arrive at the parking lot of the school, she’s bouncing in her seat, unclicking the seat belt before the car is fully parked._ _

“Hey,” Iwaizumi scolds lightly, because that’s _totally unsafe_ , even if they were going slow and just backing up into a parking spot--But Oikawa just laughs lightly and nudges his arm. 

__“She’s excited to see her friends, let her be, Iwa-chan.” He trusts her enough to not jump out of a moving car, anyway. But it’s cute to see Iwaizumi get all jumpy with nerves._ _

__“Yeah, Yeah.”_ _

__When they’re out in the open, Miki runs around in a few circles, trying to get the feeling back into her legs from the slow traffic-packed car ride, and Iwaizumi settles for grabbing her suitcase from the trunk for her. It probably would have been more convenient to drop it off at home rather than for her to take it to school, but her father assured him beforehand that it was fine to let her carry it around for a few hours. It had her school stuff, anyway._ _

__“You ready?” Oikawa asks, hands on his knees and smiling down at the little girl, as Iwaizumi hands her the handle to the pink rolling suitcase. She looks around a little wildly--to the playground and back, and there’s a few of her friends waving at her from the field. She waves back, excited, and turns back to Oikawa._ _

__“Yeah!” she fiddles with her hands for a moment, looking down at her shoes with a slightly red face before looking up again. “Thank you for letting me stay with you this weekend! I had lots and lots of fun with you both!”_ _

__Iwaizumi’s grin widens, and he crouches down to her level with Oikawa. “It was no problem. you were really well behaved, and we’d gladly take you in another weekend if your dad is busy again.”_ _

__Her smile broadens, resembling something like sunshine as she nods fervently. “Thank you!” she turns to Oikawa, and adds, “Both of you!” And then, she does what Iwaizumi expects least, and leans up to kiss both Oikawa and him on the cheeks before grabbing the handle to her luggage and turning away with a wave. “Bye-Bye!” She calls, running to meet her friends._ _

__They both wave to her until she’s fully turned, out of sight and long gone to hang out with her friends._ _

__Iwaizumi realizes after a moment too long of staring where she had left, he was clutching onto the cheek Miki kissed, and turned to see Oikawa doing the exact same--clutching his cheek with wide eyes and a cute, wobbly smile. He then blinks, and turns to Iwaizumi, a light smile on his face--and although Iwaizumi can’t place it, it doesn’t exactly look happy--he’s smiling, though, and even when it raises suspicion, Iwaizumi doesn’t comment on it._ _

__“Well! That was fun--more than I expected anyways. You should be heading to work now though, right Iwa-chan?”_ _

__He forgets about Oikawa for a moment as he looks down at the wrist on his watch, and has to do a double take, because _was it really that late already?_ _ _

__He’s so caught up in the time that he doesn’t realise just how fast Oikawa changed the subject._ _

__“Shit,” He mutters, and freezes on reflex, looking around for a moment and realising he doesn’t need to be as careful with his words anymore, much to his embarrassment. Oikawa doesn’t help, laughing openly at his mistake as he makes a mad dash to the car before Iwaizumi can hit him._ _

__~_ _

__The following days are quiet._ _

__A little too quiet._ _

It’s a little uncommon for Oikawa and him to have a pause in conversation, and Iwaizumi has to wonder if it was _always_ like this between them. It’s not bad, of course--It’s just strange to suddenly have enough space to talk without interrupting laughs or comments by a small child. 

__It’s a little fast to be attached to that kind of feeling, Iwaizumi is sure--but he’s almost certain Oikawa’s feeling the lack of noise in the house as well, as he gets up to play music during dinner._ _

__They still eat in silence, nothing to talk about._ _

__~_ _

__“I’m heading to bed, Hajime.” Oikawa murmurs somewhat sleepily into his ear in his office, and he parts his eyes from his work briefly to check the time._ _

__“It’s only 8:30?” He almost asks, turning around to meet Oikawa’s eyes with a frown. “you never go to bed this early, Oikawa.”_ _

__Oikaw shrugs, scratching at his elbows lightly with one arm. “I was up pretty early, you know.”_ _

It’s a lie, and Iwaizumi know it. Oikawa _was_ early up that day, but it’s unlikely that it would make him that tired. He only slept a solid four hours most of the time before trying to get up the day, and Iwaizumi would have to convince him to go to back to sleep most of the time--usually drag him. Oikawa went to bed past midnight at the earliest on an average weekday. So Iwaizumi knows he’s lying--He just doesn’t know why. 

__“It must have been the kid!” Oikawa laughs, nudging Iwaizumi on the arm. “She wore us both out, for sure. Just give me a few more days to re-coop, ok?” He asks sweetly._ _

__“You sure you don’t just miss her?” Iwaizumi asks, eyebrow arched._ _

“Don’t be silly,” Oikawa replies _far_ too quickly, and retreats out of the room. “Goodnight, Iwa-chan!” 

__So that was it._ _

__“Oikawa, wait--”_ _

__The door to his study is already closed, and Oikawa can be heard retreating down the hall, with a knowing squeaky close to their bedroom door. Iwaizumi takes his glasses off--God knows he won’t get any more work done like this--and trudges down the hall to their bedroom._ _

__When he gets there, Oikawa is lying on the bed, curled up like a lump under the comforter. Iwaizumi snorts, and closes the door behind him quietly, while Oikawa only shrugs in closer on himself as Iwaizumi approaches._ _

__“Hey,” He murmurs quietly, picking up the corner of the blanket to scoot in behind his boyfriend--who was currently being stubborn, pushing his face into the pillow, and keeping his eyes farthest away from Iwaizumi as possible._ _

__“It’s okay that you miss her, y’know. I miss her too.”_ _

__Iwaizumi doesn’t get a response to that--what does he expect, really? Oikawa was stubborn to the bone. He continues anyway._ _

__“I didn’t expect you to like being around her so much--considering you were so adamant against keeping her here in the first place.”_ _

__That finally gets some reaction out of Oikawa--and he throws the blanket off his face, but doesn’t turn to Iwaizumi. “I didn’t like her that much.” he rephrases that. “Okay no--I did, don’t get me wrong, because she was a sweetheart and I’d gladly babysit her anytime.”_ _

__“Oh? Then what’re you pouting for?”_ _

“I’m not _pouting_ \--” 

__“Then what would you call this?”_ _

__“Trying to sleep,” Oikawa mutters. After a moment, he sighs. “Ok, yeah, it was a fun weekend. I know you want to rub it in my face that you were right, so get on with it--”_ _

__“That wasn’t what I was going to do.”_ _

__“Then why are you pestering me about this?” Oikawa practically whines, rolling over to Iwaizumi. “I’ll get over it in a couple of days, just give me a break here, okay? I did have fun, and it sucks.”_ _

__Iwaizumi raises and eyebrow. “Did you want kids?”_ _

__The question is blurted out so simply, it causes both of them to freeze where they were._ _

__Oikawa feels the blood drain from his cheeks. Is that what this was? Did he want kids, or something?! Sure--it was a fun weekend, and he’d gladly take Miki in any other time now that he got to know the kid, but was that really what this was? Takeru was fun to take care of too, and maybe he just missed that. That was probably more likely, but…_ _

__He feels himself instinctively nodding slowly, and then covering his face with his hands, the realization washing over him in a rush._ _

__He wanted kids with Iwaizumi._ _

__He was totally, completely in love with the idea of kids with Iwaizumi. He didn’t realize until a few days ago that he even liked having them around--and only mere moments ago put a name to it--but it was an idea he most definitely wasn’t offended by._ _

__Iwaizumi audibly gulps,and Oikawa can see his adams’ apple bob as he processes that information silently--and it was like torture._ _

__He just confessed to something that felt like a big step in uncertain territory--and Iwaizumi _wasn’t saying a word about it._ “Say something today, please!” Oikawa requests a little desperately, feeling the nerves bunching up as the clock ticked._ _

__Iwaizumi doesn’t verbally comment for a long time, but slowly bobs his head as well. “Yes--Yeah, that’d be good.”_ _

__“Very articulate, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa responds dryly, trying to dim the tenseness in his own voice._ _

__“No--Just--ugh. This is kind of a big decision, don’t you think?”_ _

__“You brought it up!”_ _

__“Yeah--I know, Im just--wow. I wouldn’t be against it, don’t be wrong--but I thought you hated the idea of kids?” Iwaizumi sounded happy and almost embarrassed, and there was a delicate flush on his cheeks, noticeable even in the dark._ _

__“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I’d want them either, but…”_ _

__“But…?”_ _

__Oikawa mumbles something into the sheets, and Iwaizumi pokes him hard in the side. “Speak louder! I can’t hear you when you whisper it, jeez.”_ _

__“I said it would be the next big step with you! and it’d be fun, yeah? I mean--not easy, and definitely not cheap, but I think It’d be kind of good to raise a kid. All of our friends are doing it, and we’ve got a spare bedroom, and extra time…” He looks up to Iwaizumi, whose eyes have only gotten wider. He sighs. “I mean--Ok, maybe it’s not a great idea, I don’t know, I didn’t really think it through at all when I said that. Maybe we shouldn’t do it...”_ _

__He’s cut off by the death grip of Iwaizumi’s arms surrounding him, and after he’s done practically squeezing the life out of him, there’s a laugh leaving his lips, and he pushes his forehead against Oikawa’s own._ _

__“It sounds like a great idea.”_ _

__And their minds are made up._ _

__~_ _

__Spur of the moment decisions are one thing, actually going into the adoption office to arrange it is another._ _

__Most of it passes by in a blur, making appointments with the adoption counsellor and filling out paperwork with multiple signatures--all to leave them stranded outside the office of a lady who would determine whether they were suitable for kids or not--and even then, they’d still have to go through tests to meet the child that would be the best match, and then meet the children, and then choose one--_ _

__Iwaizumi sees his obvious nervousness, and grips Oikawa’s hand tightly as they sit on the padded bench in the hall._ _

__“It’ll be ok. What haven’t we gotten through before?”_ _

__Oikawa gives him a weak smile. He knows he’s right._ _

__Moments later, the door swings open, and they make their way inside the little office, hand in hand._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really sped this up at the end bc i didnt want to write any sads i just wanted to write kidfluff BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT~ Also kudos to Beaa for helping me brainstorm for some of the ideas in this fic, i was literally at a loss at what to do for like half of it lol  
> I plan on finishing shoreline next, so pls be ready for that to have its last chapter very soon! In the meantime, if you enjoyed this fic, maybe give it a comment or kudos? it makes my day ;v;
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
